This invention relates to a releasable binding for snowboards. Present snowboards do not employ releasable bindings; instead, the rider's feet are strapped into the bindings, the straps having buckles or clips thereon with the bindings themselves being secured to the snowboard with screws. The result is that the rider's feet are not released from the board when the rider falls or when undue stress is placed on the rider's feet by other means, with the result that legs have been twisted and broken.